


The Translucent Man

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Art Major!Eren, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Magic, Magic in Art, Supernatural - Freeform, college student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I felt as if I was alone with this man. The entire world disappeared." / College AU. Eren is an art major that has an unusual bond with the worlds within the masterpieces. Levi is... well, it's complicated. Riren. College Student!Eren





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

 

To describe them in one word: piercing.  

Piercing gray eyes.  As if they could see into your soul and be able to recite your life’s wishes, dreams, and future on a whim.  Apathetic.  Cold.  Lonely.  

The color alone is not what made them a masterpiece, though.  It was the depth and the texture around them.  The tired lines under them meshed with a slight purple undertone.  The thick eyelashes of medium length.  The pupil’s depth of a seemingly endless tunnel.  All of this contrasting against the perfect, porcelain skin.

I felt as if I was alone with this man.  The entire world disappeared.  No other biotic or abiotic things… just emptiness and _him_.  And he was looking back at me.  I swear I saw a hint of surprise in his expression.

_Eren.  Eren!_

“EREN!”

I visibly jerked back to reality and turned to face the voice.

“Geez, Eren.  I was calling you for the longest time.  You deaf?”  It was Connie.  His head was reflecting the rich colors of the surrounding paintings.  I was tempted to comment on it.

“Sorry.  Let’s go.”   _Who was that man?_

Connie sent me a strange look.  “You okay?”

“Yeah, just distracted and stressed.  Let’s just finish this stupid ass stats project.  I don’t want to have to take polls on the street during the storm tomorrow.”  

“Okay…”

I turned to look back at the eyes, but they were looking in another direction.   _Did I imagine it?_  “Hey Connie… wasn’t that painting drawn with the man facing the viewer?”

“Ummm… I don’t think so.  You sure you’re okay, Eren?”

“Yeah.  Just exhausted.  I swear Dok is trying to murder me with homework.”   _That was too real to be fake.  They were looking at me._ “Let’s go.”

As we approached the exit, I couldn’t help but take one last look back.  The eyes were looking directly at me.  His facial expression held bits of visible curiosity. 

_I will see you tomorrow, then._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

 

“This one is a personal favorite of mine.  It’s called ‘The Translucent Man.’”  Professor Hange’s eyes sparkled when she spoke--lit with a burning fire of passion.  That’s one of the things I loved about her: her passion.  She genuinely loved art, and therefore taught her students to love it.  It was a shame that she wasn’t my art professor.

Nope.  I was stuck with stupid Professor Dok, who was glaring suspiciously at me from across the gallery.  Thankfully it wasn’t him that was leading the tour today--Professor Hange, being the art administrator, stepped in.

_Don’t look, don’t look._   _You can’t do that here._

For as long as I had remembered, I was able to look inside the worlds of art pieces.  It was one of the things that originally drew me to art.  I could smell the piney scent of forest landscapes, watch the graceful movements of women’s portraits, and feel the peace of a morning time still life.  Sometimes I could even conversate with the people within portraits, especially ones depicting the artist.  A piece of the soul goes into every painting.  From what I had gathered, the chances of a conversation-worthy amount of soul had to do with how well the artist knew the muse.  It always left me feeling inspired.

The thing was: time did not freeze.  So I could unintentionally spend hours looking at a painting and become the weirdo of the gallery.  No one-- _no one--_ stared at the same piece for more than twenty minutes, but I at least didn’t talk aloud when talking to them.  

I also couldn’t go to galleries with other people, but it wasn’t like I was ever lonely.  The masterpieces kept me company.  The only real issue I ever had was art class field trips.

_Don’t look up.  You’ll look inside again.  You can come back later._

“Eren?”

_Fuck._

I looked up to meet Professor Hange’s eyes.  She seemed slightly concerned.  

“Are you feeling alright?  You seem distracted and are sweating.”

_This could work._ “I woke up with a cold, but I really wanted to come today.”

“I think you’d better get some rest, but I admire your dedication,” she said with an kind--albeit slightly awkward--smile.

“Alright.  Thanks anyway, Professor Hange.”

As I made my way out I thought I felt Professor Dok glaring at me.   _It’s actually really immature how much he hates me._ I turned to look at him but was instead met with a pair of more handsome eyes that seemed to be a bit disappointed.  

_Sorry,_ I tried to say by ducking my head and sending an apologetic smile.   _I will come back when it’s more empty._

 

* * *

 

I watched the brat duck his head and walk briskly out the gallery entrance.  

_Sick, my ass_.

I made eye contact with Four-Eyes.  She smiled at me.  I glared.   _Stupid_.

There were very few people that I have come across that I could make actual eye contact with. People could look at my eyes, but they wouldn’t expect anything in return, and so they wouldn’t accept my side of it.  Eye contact is a mutual thing, and one is apparently not to feel mutuality with paintings.  Paintings were not alive…

Or at least they were not supposed to be.  I was alive though.  I didn’t know if other works were like me, but I certainly did know that I had a soul and was existing in some alternate world that all people were blind to...  that _most_ people were blind to.

_“That’s because most people see paintings as pieces of canvas with colors, but they’re so much more,” explained Petra, eyes alight.  “They’re windows into different worlds, Levi, you just need to start seeing them that way.”_

I had never truly believed her.  I believed her words, because she was honest, but never that I’d be able to see into her imaginary worlds.  I felt that my brain was just not set up for that type of view.   _Well, I’m here now Petra.  I’m in one of your worlds._

If only she had known enough to tell me how to get out of one of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little bit short for my taste, but I felt like this was a good stopping point.  
> 
> Disclaimer:  I do not own anything but the storyline.


	3. NOTICE

Oh dear...  
It's been a while, hasn't it?  
I should have known better than to think I could keep this updated biweekly without having pre-written it. (My schedule is a living hell).  
I will return to this story, but I am going to write a few chapters ahead and get my bearings first.   
Thanks, and sorry if you were expecting a chapter.   
-AstronomyNerd

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a preview ;) Other than the update I have planned for tomorrow, I will be updating this every Sunday and Thursday night. Hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline.


End file.
